Planet Wars
by FairyWriter
Summary: (Pic) After the death of Hotaru, Haruka signs up for the war between the Inner Planets and the Outers planets. She signs up to get protect the last of her loves and revenge.


Setsuna: Ship Commander.

Michiru: A secretary of war planning.

Haruka: A mindless warrior.

Hotaru: Haruka's dead daughter.

Vicky: A soldier who cares about nothing, not even her own team.

Enemy

Inner Scouts

Mina: Light Colony

Quane

Amy: Water

Namy

Raye: Fire

Phobos

Deimos

Lita: Nature

Lo

* * * * *

Haruka had a family before Michiru comes along.

Hotaru was killed by Raye's guards:

Phobos

Deimos

* * * * *

Haruka: *runs into a dark room.*

Hotaru: *sees Papa-Haruka run into the room.*

Deimos: *pulls back the hammer on a gun.* Welcome, Mr. Tenou.

Haruka: What do you want, Deimos?

Phobos: *clicks her hammer and aims at Haruka's head.* Pull back your troops from our Ladies base.

Haruka: I have no control of that.

Deimos: Oh yeah? *He starts to finger the trigger.*

Hotaru: Papa!

Haruka: *Holds out hand at Deimos.* stop!

Phobos: *pushes the barrel to Haruka's head.* pull back the troops. . .

Haruka: I told you, I can't!

Deimos: well you better find a way to pull them back!

Haruka: a-alright I see what I can do.

Phobos: if you don't pull them back by tomorrow night, we will give your daughter back.

=======

Haruka: *as soon as she gets back to base busts into Setsuna's office.* You need to pull the troops back from Mars' Colony!

Setsuna: are you crazy Haruka? We are just about to take it over.

Haruka: my daughter is in danger! If you don't pull back the troops, she gets killed!

Setsuna: Haruka, we both know that in war there is always going to be casualties.

Haruka: YOU DON'T UNDER STAND! Pull the troops BACK!

Setsuna: *Haruka's yelling makes her flinch.* I told you, Haruka, I. Cant!

=======

*Later that night there is a knock at Haruka's house.*

Haruka: *gets up and opens the door and sees Hotaru standing in front of the door.* Hotaru. . ?

Hotaru: Papa! *tries to run to her.*

*Two hands on her shoulders pulled her back.*

Deimos: We told you, you had until tonight to pull back the troops.

Phobos: You failed. *they both held up their guns at Hotaru's head.

Haruka: No wait, give me another chance!

Deimos: we don't give chances to the enemy. 

Haruka: *tries to stop them.*

*before she can even touch their hands, there is a BANG! And Hotaru falls to the ground with two bullet holes in her head.*

Haruka: HOTARU! *as she kneels beside her daughter, the two walk off.* 

* * * * *

A war between Inner Colonies and Outer Colonies.

The Inners fight against uniting with the Outers.

* * * * *

Haruka has a dream about Hotaru's death.

Michiru shows up the next day.

Haruka is coming back form battle.

When she first meets Michiru, she rubs her the wrong way.

Why does Haruka act so cold, Michiru wonders.

That is when Michiru meets Vicky.

Vicky tells her about Haruka's past.

One day while Michiru is lone with Haruka, she tries to show sympathy. 

"Why are you doing this?"

"What do you mean?"

"Being nice to me."

"B-because you lost your daughter."

"All you are suppose to do is, give me my missions, and tell me I'm doing good job. I don't need your sympathy.

She then walks off.

Vicky then walks up behind her.

"I don't blame her for the way she is."

"How could someone be so cold?"

"She is cold for her own protection."

"Protection?"

"Saving herself form being hurt again."

"But in the mist of war, you need someone to brighten your spirits."

"You've never been around a loaded gun, have you?"

"What do you mean?"

"Haruka has been at both ends of a gun. When she saw it take her daughter, the next day she locked herself away, and became an excellent soldier. I think when she goes out, all she sees are the Mars' twins."

"Mars' twins?"

"They are the ones who killed Haruka's daughter."

"How old was her daughter?"

"Ten."

"She was only ten?"

"In war they have no age limit on who can die."

"That is terrible." 

Vicky shrugs and walks off.

An alarm goes off as Haruka and Vicky run to their suites. 

Over the intercom is yelled: 

"Planet Mercury and Jupiter are attacking!"

The two attacking are Namy in Hurricane and Lo in Poison Ivy."

Namy is a sweet girl with a good eye.

Lo is tough and sexy.

"Lo, are you sure they will come out?"

"Let me just ring the door BELL!"

She fires at the entrance where the suites come from.

Setsuna's face appears in front of Haruka and Vicky.

"You two be careful."

"Come on Sets, if we were careful, we wouldn't get to have fun."

"That goes double for you, Haruka."

Haruka grunts and turns off her screen.

"Remember, Vicky, no mercy."

"Don't have to tell me twice, Haruka."

With that said they come out of the door that Lo was just firing at.

During the battle, another Gundam shows up.

This pilot is Quane her gundam is Spirit-Death.

Haruka is about to fire on Namy, when she gets shot from the back.

"Haruka, your back!"

Over the speaker comes a giggle.

"Who are you?"

"I am Quane, the pilot from Venus."

"About time you got here!"

"Don't be mad at Quane, Lo, Atlest she showed up."

"Enough talking, lets go!"

They all gang up on the two.

While their Gundams are flashing red, Vicky suggests. 

"Haruka we got to get out of here!"

"We can't leave, we need to guard our base!"

From the ground comes the sound of a cannon.

"You two need help?"

"About time you pitched in Setsuna."

"Now we have a fighting chance."

They attack who ever the cannon isn't firing at.

Once the three gundams are gone, the two that hold Vicky and Haruka come back.

After coming back Michiru runs up to Haruka.

Before she can say anything, Haruka glares at her. 

"I told you, all you do is tell me how I'm doing."

She walks off.

While Haruka and Vicky were in the showers.

(story)

*In a dark room, the sound of a small child whimpering can be heard.*

Child: *her voice whispers.* Papa, where are you?

Deimos: When is she going to be quiet? I've heard enough of your whining!

Phobos: don't hurt her Deimos, Mistress Raye what's her alive.

Deimos: It's not going to make much of a difference anyway...She's dead already, unless they move their forces.

Haruka: *hears the small child and breaks down the door.* Hotaru!

Hotaru: *tries to move from her tied chair.* Papa!

Deimos: That's close enough...Any closer and you'll spoil the fun.

Haruka: *turns to the voice.*

*then from the darkness Haruka feels the cool metal of a barrel on the side of her face.* Pull back the troops from the Mars colony.  


Haruka: Let my daughter go, she has nothing to do with this.

Deimos: She may not have anything to do with this, but you do. Do as we say, and you'll see your daughter again, alive and healthy.

Haruka: there is no way I can pull back the troops, only my commanding officer can do that.

Phobos: well we suggest you get her convinced to pull them back before tomorrow night.

Deimos: *stands behind Hotaru and holds her chin in her hand tightly* You'll do it if you want to see her precious face again.

Hotaru: *tries to break away, softly crying.* Papa, don't leave me with them!

Deimos: Now, now there...There's no need to cry...If your Papa does as directed, you'll be back together. *grins evilly at Haruka* 

Haruka: please, just leave her alone.

Deimos: Then get your commander to pull the forces away. Until then, she stays with us.

Phobos: *without warning pushes Haruka out of the dark room and holds the door closed.*

Deimos: Think Haruka's commander will do it for a child?

Phobos: if not, we'll be sending a message to the Outers that we hold nothing back when we want a goal. 

Deimos: *smiles wickedly* What should we do with her until then? Since I'm not allowed to kill her....Yet.

Phobos: we can't touch her, until tomorrow night, sorry love.

* * * * * 

*back at the station Haruka rushes into Setsuna's office and slams both hands on her desk.* PULL THE TROOPS ON MARS, BACK!

Setsuna: *looks up from her papers* You know I cannot do that, Haruka. We are close to overtaking the colony and I am not about to give it up now.

Haruka: they will kill Hotaru if you don't!

Setsuna: *sighs heavily* I am sorry....But I cannot and will not pull back when we are close to victory. We have come too far.

Haruka: don't you care about my daughter? she has done nothing to the Mars people and they will punisher for no reason. . . PULL THEM BACK, NOW! *clearing Setsuna's desk of all and any papers.*

Setsuna: *stands slowly, looking irritated* Haruka Tenou! You know I care for Hotaru and I know she has done nothing. But, there is too much at stake right now. If it means sacrificing one person's life to see that many more survive, then I must do it...No matter who's life it may be.

Haruka: *eyes grew wide as the words left Setsuna's lips and entered her ears. she wishes Setsuna would rather kill shoot her in the heart and kill her instead of send these emotional bullets.* Commander Setsuna. . .

Haruka: *turns and runs out of the office. the whole next day, she tries to find ways to pull back the troops, but with them so close to victory, nothing she does seem to be able to pull them back. Finally at about 10 the next night at Haruka's apartment she sits in her living room her head buried in her hands.*

Michiru: *knocks on the wall after walking in the door* You alive in here?

Haruka: no, go away.

Michiru: Why would I do a thing like that...*walks into the room and kneels in front of her* I heard you and Commander Setsuna...I wish there was something we could do...

Haruka: it's only time now and soon I won't have anything. . . *her voice shakes as she starts to shake.*

* * * * * 

*outside the building the sound of soft foot steps can be heard.*

Phobos: can't you control a 10-year-old girl? *watching her lover struggle with the fighting girl.*

Deimos: *tries holding the girl's arms* You try holding a hyper brat...It's not easy you know....I'm so glad I never plan on having children.

Phobos: ready? *getting ready to ring the door bell.*

Deimos: Aren't I always?

Phobos: *rings the door bell and stands on the opposite side of Deimos of Hotaru and aims her gun at 

Hotaru's head, watching and waiting for Haruka to come out.*

* * * * *

Haruka: *jumps up and stairs at the front door, scared of what she will see when she opens it.*

Deimos: *quickly releases the girl and pulls out her gun* Now!

Haruka: *hears Deimos and runs to the door.* NO STOP!

Hotaru: PAPA! *tries to run to her.*

Phobos: *pulls her back and aims the gun at her head.* you had your chance, Haruka!

Deimos: *aims her gun at Haruka* Say your good-byes...You failed and now you must face the consequences.

Haruka: no, give me another day and I'll get them back I promise!

Phobos: *looks at Deimos in a mocking look, acting like she considering it.*

Deimos: *gives Phobos a side glance* You had your chance. Lady Rei has given us our orders and we do it with pleasure. Get rid of her, Phobos.

Phobos: *raises the gun and without looking at Haruka she pulls the trigger.*

Hotaru: *tears run down her cheek.* Papa I. . . *from her mouth runs blood as she thrown from Phobos to 

Haruka, by the gun shot.*

Haruka: *eyes grow wide.* HOTARU! *she screams to the dead as she catches Hotaru, as if it will save her life. When she gets Hotaru to look at her, all she sees is her blank deep purple eyes.* HOTARU! *hugs her and falls to her knees crying.*

Michiru: *runs to the door and finds Haruka holding Hotaru* Oh my God!! *runs to the phone and calls and ambulance then goes back to Haruka* 

Phobos: our job is done here. *she throws a glance at her partner as they leave.*

Deimos: *smiles at Phobos and calls back* If you had done what we told you, it wouldn't have been necessary...

Haruka: *holds Hotaru's head close with her elbow and whispers.* those basters will pay, so help me. . . they. will. pay. . .

Michiru: *when the ambulance arrives, she pulls Haruka away* Come one...You should stay here and let them go...

Haruka: *pushes Michiru away.* leave me alone. *walks into their apartment.*

*house.*

Michiru: *follows Haruka into the house* You plan to deal with this alone? Is there anything you want me to do for you?

Haruka: just leave me alone. *starts to pack her bag.* I'm moving onto the base, I'm telling them only one is moving there.

Michiru: Please, Haruka....Are you even thinking this through? We will get them back. Just don't deal with this alone...

Haruka: *looks at Michiru, no longer a sign of her gentleness can be seen, as if all her warmth has been taken away and replaced with some cold creature.* Look! I don't have time to wait on the police! I'm going to the base and signing up to pilot a gundam and maybe I'll blow their heads off with a big cannon. *loads her gun and walks out of the house.*

Michiru: *runs after her* Haruka! If you do this, you'll lose everything!! 

Haruka: *looks at her.* I have nothing. *saying it with no regret as she turns away and hails a cab and drives off.*

Michiru: *the next day walks angrily into Setsuna's office* Was there really nothing that could have been done? Hotaru's dead because of your refusal!!

Setsuna: we are closer to winning this war because we are at Mars' door step. *she says standing.*

Michiru: But the life of a child was lost...A CHILD, Commander. Men in battle risk their lives to save a fellow soldier....no matter the cost. How can you have let a child die when we could have saved her?

Setsuna: COMPOSE YOURSELF, MISS KAIOH! *her face turns stern.* there are always going to be deaths in war, war is like a sickness it cares not if you are young or old, rich or poor, it takes who it must to get to it's goal. . . I'm sorry for the loose of a child, but Haruka knew what was the cost when she signed up to be soldier.

Michiru: Haruka may have signed her life away...But she did not sign Hotaru's life away!! It wasn't Hotaru's fault that there's a war and she could have lived through this if you had just pulled the forces back!

Setsuna: nothing in the world of man is gained by someone backing down! if everyone backed down when an innocent was in danger, them who crave power would take it at will and we would be left defense less.

*All of a sudden a girl with long black hair pulled back in a pony tail comes in and stands at attention, waiting to be noticed.*

Michiru: *notices the girl and stands straight* I hope that Hotaru's death does affect you in some way...A young girl who you could have saved, but didn't. *she turns and leaves the room*

Setsuna: *turns to the girl.* yes Vicky?

Vicky: Haruka passed the piloting test and is ready to be matched up with Windcutter.

Setsuna: is she really that good?

Vicky: yes ma-am, she flies as if she only cares about getting to the end of her mission and not about her own life.

Setsuna: *sees the folder in Vicky's arms.* is that her results?

Vicky: *nods and hands them over.*

Setsuna: *sits down and reads them over.*

Haruka: *is getting out of the simulator when she heads back to her bunk.*

Michiru: *stands waiting for Haruka and smiles slightly when she sees her* Hey, Haruka.. How's it going?

Haruka: I'm fine Miss Kaioh. *walks into her bunk.*

Michiru: What's with all the formality? Are we supposed to be strangers now that you're a pilot?

Haruka: *throws her a side glance then gets out of her pilot suite.* if you want me to break down and cry, you should go talk to some spineless civilian. I don't cry, I kill. 

Michiru: I'm not here to see you cry. I'm here to talk to someone I care about...Have you changed so much that you can't even call me a friend anymore?

Haruka: what good do friends do during war? they are just like tears, they do squat, when you want something done. the only thing that counts when it is shed, is blood.

Michiru: Friends are also there to make sure that you don't do something stupid...Like sign a death wish. Do you honestly feel that you have lost everything?

Haruka: I FAILED MY DAUGHTER! I was assigned to save her life and I could do that, so I figure if I can't save lives, I might as well destroy them. *walks out of the room to take a walk around base.*

Michiru: *follows her quickly* You did what you could to protect Hotaru! It's not your fault that Commander Setsuna is too stubborn and stuck in her hopes to take over Mars Colony. There wasn't anything else you could do...

Haruka: *stops and doesn't look at her.* say what you want, as far as I know you're just talking to the wind.

*from behind them comes the sound of running.*

Vicky: Haruka, our base is being attacked!

Haruka: *turns to her.* by who?

Vicky: by the gundams from Mercury and Jupiter.

Haruka: *nods.* lets suit up! *she runs to fallows Vicky.*

Michiru: *watches as they run off* *thinks....What kind of mess have we gotten ourselves into?* *heads back to her office*

Setsuna: *walks out of her office into the main room, watching as Haruka and Vicky attack the enemy. she mumbles.* amazing. . .

Michiru: *walks in and stands next to Setsuna* It's because she feels she has nothing left to live for....You know that, don't you?

Setsuna: but that might be the edge we need to come out of this war victorious. 

Man: *from one of the radars.* Commander Setsuna, another gundam is coming up fast.

Setsuna: a third one?

Man: *nods.* yes ma-am.

Michiru: *looks at Setsuna* Do we have anyone out there who is skilled enough to reach them in time?

Setsuna: lock and load the cannons! hurry!

Man: *nods.* yes man. *on his head set yelling orders.*

*on the screen the gundam gets to the four already fighting and starts to fire on Haruka's gundam.*

Michiru: The cannons aren't going to do anything to that gundam!! 

Setsuna: they might not make damage, but they'll help keep the third one busy while the other two fight.

HURRY UP!

Man: *seems to be yelling faster.*

Setsuna: *looks at a screen and sees Haruka's gundam taking large amounts of damage.*

Michiru: Don't we have any other gundam pilots out there??

Setsuna: Vicky and Haruka are our only ones.

*all of a sudden the room shakes as the first of cannon goes off. After minutes of fighting the three retreat and the other two come back in.*

Haruka: *jumps out of her gundam and is surrounded by the bases doctors. The same thing is happening to 

Vicky.*

Michiru: We need more pilots, Commander...There's no two ways about it. We could have lost our only two in this one battle. 

Setsuna: it's not like I have pilots pounding on my office door wanting to join. where do I get pilots if there are none?

Michiru: *pauses for a moment* There are those who will fight...you just have to search for them. And I will fight if I have to...even if I don't like it.

Haruka: you don't belong in a gundam Miss Kaioh. *she says as she walks into the control room.*

Michiru: *turns to face her* No one belongs in a gundam...It's a sense of duty calling. I'm a perfectly able human who sits behind a desk. I will do what I can to see that this war is decided.

Haruka: you have a future, you can have any man or woman you so desire, Miss Kaioh, may I suggest you don't throw that away just for this war.

Michiru: I have nothing holding me back. I have nothing to lose and nothing to gain. I will fight and the only way you can stop me is if you kill me.

Haruka: *looks at her glint of worry for an instant, then it is smothered.* fine do what you want. *turns to watch her performance.* 

Haruka: *walks from her bunker and leans on a rail looking at Windcutter.* I came here to revenge the death of my daughter, and to keep Michiru safe, but she's like a lost puppy. . . *sighs and bows her head.*

Michiru: *walks towards her with determination written on her face* Is there any specific reason you don't want me to help you fight? I mean, am I all supposed to do is watch from behind a desk when I can be helping?

Haruka: *looks at her, her worried look quickly fading.* look if you want to fight, fight. . . see if I care. *looks away.*

Michiru: The thing is, Haruka, you do care. I saw it in the office when I said I was going to do this. You can't hide it from me, and you should know that. Now, why won't you tell me why you don't want me to help you fight.

Haruka: *says silent, her face away from Michiru's.*

Michiru: Fine then. *turns to leave* I will fight with you, Haruka, whether you want me to or not. *slowly walks away*

Haruka: I can't tell you why. . .

Michiru: *pauses* Why not? You used to tell me almost everything else. What's changed?

Haruka: if I tell you why, Lady Raye will find out and they'll do it again. *her voice horse from the unseen tears.*

Michiru: *walks back to her* Nothing will happen to me, I promise you that. I can take care of myself in a tight situation. *places her hand on her cheek and gently moves her face to look in her eyes* Tell me, please Haruka...

Haruka: *wipes her eyes with the back of her hand.* I-I. . . care about you Michiru, I would fall into a deeper pit of numb feeling if I saw you die in one of these soulless machines. *looking at Windcutter.*

Michiru: I care about you too. Nothing will happen to me. If I die in a gundam, it will be because I was protecting and fighting for our cause. To make sure that no one else is killed by the Inners.

Haruka: *without warning pulls her close.* there's no point in arguing with you, huh?

Michiru: *wraps her arms around her* No, there isn't. I will fight beside you. And only death will stop me.

Haruka: *smiles and kisses her fore head.* lets go see if Sets has an extras gundam.

*in a thrown like room, Raye sits in a thrown, her two soldiers on either side of her. Standing in front of her was the other four Inners and their soldiers.*

Quane: the base attacked us before we could kill the last of the remaining Outer army.

Raye: Damn! We came so close to victory. How did you not get rid of them?

Namy: what do you mean Mistress Raye?

Raye: I mean, how could you have failed the mission set before you?

Lo: the danm base fired their cannon at the other one, it didn't do damage but it was keeping one of us busy while the other two took care of the other two.

Deimos: Any man can attack the body of a warrior, but it takes great skill to attacks that, that would bring any warrior to his knees.

Raye: That may be true, but the Outers should have been finished. We will attack them again, and we will destroy the last of them.

Lita: how do you want us to attack?

Raye: We will attack the base again...first, we attack base HQ to take out their cannon control. Then, we attack the bunks. If the Outers come out, we will go after them. We must obliterate the base.

*the three other Inner soldiers nodded.* 

Deimos: M'lady Raye, may Phobos and I join in this fight?

Raye: May I ask why you would want to join them out there? *looks at Deimos, annoyed in a way*

Deimos: Haruka is still alive and I would personally like to watch her die. 

Phobos: kind of hard to watch her die in a machine. 

Deimos: m'lady, do I have permission to bring you a gift. *smiles evilly.*

Raye: You may bring me a gift...bring me the heads of the remaining Outers. Now go! Attack them when they least expect it.

Deimos: *nods.* come on Phobos. *they both leave.*

Raye: *sits on her throne, glaring at the ground* Your death will be avenged, Chad. I swear on my life that Haruka will pay dearly.

*one day two soldiers walk into Setsuna's office.*

Boy: *holds out two applications.* Commander Setsuna, we have been told that you are looking for pilots?

Setsuna: *looks at the two and takes the applications* Yes, I am. *looks over them quickly* These seem to be in order....Are you two sure you want to do this? It's a commitment until death or we win this war.

Girl: Yes Commander, this war killed our parents and we want to revenge their death.

Setsuna: *stands and extends her hand* Alright then, welcome aboard.

Boy: *shakes her hand.* thank you ma-am. 

Girl: Yes ma-am, thank you. *shakes her hand next.*

Setsuna: *hands them papers with bunk assignments* You'll need these. Go down to the bunks, and you'll find your unit captains.

*they both nod and walk off.*

Haruka: *gets off an intercom from Setsuna.* hey Michi!

Michiru: What?

Haruka: we're getting more pilots, maybe you won't have to pilot.

Michiru: *rolls her eyes, but is slightly relieved* At least we're getting recruits. And I still want to pilot, 

even if we have two who can.

Haruka: *smiles and hugs her.*

Boy: *reaches into a hidden pocket and pulls out bunch of things that once put together turn into a dart gun.*

Girl: *whispers* How many shots can you get off of that?

Boy: two. *holding up two fingers.* it's enough for Haruka, I'm sure boss will want to take Haruka out of this world.

Girl: Boss will do more than take Haruka out of the world...

Boy: too bad we kill Hotaru, boss could of had fun with that too.

Girl: *smiles* Yes, but we were told to get rid of her.

Boy: *looks at the door.* this is it. *they open the door and see Haruka and Michiru hugging. he looks at the girl.*

Haruka: *stops hugging Michiru when she hears the door open and then her eyes grow wide when they fall on the two.* Y-you!

Girl: This is somewhat of a surprise...take her too? *pulls out her own dart gun*

Haruka: *steps in front of Michiru.* No, leave her out of this!

Boy: oh yes, lets take the girl too. *aims his dart gun.*

Girl: *aims her gun as well* This has been such a fun day.

Michiru: *looks over Haruka's shoulder, hiding her fear* Haruka, remember what I said, ok?

Haruka: *ignores her.* Deimos, take me, it's me you want. Michiru has done nothing to you.

Deimos: Hotaru was innocent too.

*a evil smile crosses his face.*

Phobos: We'll take you both...*grins maliciously*...Unless you prefer we take you and kill her, as you well know we would have to do.

Haruka: *sighs and lowers her arms.* 

Deimos: *once Haruka's arms are down fires at Haruka's neck.* 

Haruka: *groans and falls to her knees holding the dart.*

Phobos: *fires at Michiru's neck, smiling as she watches her fall beside Haruka* Lady Raye will love this.

Deimos: lets get them out of here.

Phobos: Yeah. . . Before someone comes in...

*they load them in one of the larger gundams and heads to Mars base.*

Messenger: *enters the throne room quickly and bows before Lady Raye* My Lady...Deimos and Phobos have returned.

Lady Raye: so early? . . . send them in.

Messenger: Yes, My Lady...*bows again before leaving to get the two. sees them walk to the room* Deimos...Phobos...Lady Raye wishes to see the both of you immediately.

Deimos: we have a couple of bodies in the gundam, have the bodies put in two cells.

Messenger: Of course, Deimos. *Bows and runs off*

Deimos: come Phobos, can't keep our lady waiting.

Phobos: *catches up with Deimos* Of course. I wouldn't think of making her wait.

Deimos: *walks into the thrown room and kneels to one knee.* M'lady.

Phobos: *at the same time* M

Phobos: *at the same time* M'lady...

Raye: what are you two doing home so early?

Phobos: *raises her head slightly* As promised, we have brought you gifts, Lady Raye.

Raye: gifts? *her eye brows go up.*

Deimos: we have brought you Haruka Tenou and her latest love.

Phobos: Does this please you, Lady Raye?

Raye: Mmm. *a smile creeps on her face.* I want to see them.

Haruka: *wakes up in the cell rubbing her neck where the needle had gone. she looks around worried.* 

Michi?

Michiru: *slowly wakes up* H-Haruka....?

Haruka: *walks over to the cell wall and looks around as far as she can.* Michiru, where are you? 

Michiru: *stands, then leans against the wall* I'm in the cell next to yours. . . I think.

Haruka: *gets as close to the other cell and reaches out her hand.*

Michiru: *reaches out her hand and takes it in her own* See...I'm right here...

Haruka: *sighs with relief.* Michiru. . . I'm sorry. . .

Michiru: It's ok, Ruka. This isn't your fault. We'll get out somehow. *squeezes her hand gently*

Deimos: aw an't that cute.

Phobos: Yeah...so cute it's almost disgusting.

Deimos: it is grows, because they are a couple of Dykes. 

Deimos: *walks over to Haruka's cell.* Haruka, may I introduce an old friend of yours, Lady Raye. *extends a hand at the door.*

Raye: *walks in slowly and stops at Haruka's cell* Haruka Tenou...how funny to see you in a cell, and in my grasp at long last.

Haruka: *glares back at Raye, smoothing her fear.*

Raye: *smiles and moves to Michiru's cell* This must be the one she loves...

Haruka: *grabs the bars until her knuckles turn white.* you have me Raye, leave her alone!

Raye: *turns to Haruka* Leave her alone? Leave her alone??!! You mean, like how you left Chad alone? No. . . She will be treated as you treated him. And you will watch as I torment her.

Haruka: NO, RAYE, FOR THE LOVE OF URANUS, NO!

Deimos: looks like you hit a cord, m'lady.

Raye: You both might as well start praying to your Gods...Once I am through with you, you will wish you had. *leaves the room quickly*

Phobos: Oohh. . . She is not happy. *smiles at Michiru* It's a shame she's going to get rid of you...It would be nice to see you move around like a slave...

Deimos: maybe Lady Raye will let me have some fun with Michiru before she dies. *he smiles at Haruka as he walks off to fallow Raye.* 

Haruka: I sweat, Deimos, if you lay one perverted finger on her, I'll KILL YOU!

Phobos: *turns to follow Deimos* If you have any brains, you won't kill him

Deimos: *smiles at them as he closes the door behind Phobos.* 

Haruka: *yells at them, her voice cracking as she pounts her fist on the cell wall.*

Michiru: *slides against the wall and falls to her knees* We..we have to...get out of here....

Haruka: *falls to her knees.* Uranus, please help save her. . . *tears running down her face.*

Deimos: m'lady when were you going to start having fun with them? *he asks as they fallow her.*

Raye: Soon...I want them to suffer in wait before I torture them both. Why? Do you wish something before I do?

Deimos: can I have pleasure with Michiru, before you mutilate her?

Raye: Do what you wish with her. I want only to know Haruka is in pain.

Deimos: *smiles.* then I have permission to move her to the cell in front of Haruka, M'lady?

Raye: Of course. Now, leave me, both of you. *walks off to her rooms*

Deimos: *looks at Phobos.* you want to watch too?

Phobos: *smiles mischievously* I'd love to. I'll watch you have fun while I watch Michiru and Haruka be tormented

Deimos: *smiles and heads back to the cell room with his keys already out.*

Phobos: It will be fun to see Haruka in pain.

Deimos: *enters the cell room and walks over to Michiru's cell.* Hi slutty. *smiles.*

Michiru: *stands slowly and moves away* You...what do you want....

Deimos: *eyes run down her body, lingering at her chest then at her hips.* 

Haruka: *gets up.* LEAVE HER ALONE!

Phobos: Shut up, Haruka. There's nothing you can do to stop him.

Deimos: *unlocks the cell door and walks in cornering her.* 

??: she can't do anything but I can. *something cool put at the base of Phobos' neck.*

Phobos: Deimos...stop....

Damios: *stops and runs to the front and sees a girl with long black hair in a pony tail.* w-who are you? 

Haruka: *looks at the girl.* VICKY!

Vicky: You touch her, I will pull this trigger.

Demios: you would dare shoot her! *comes out of the cell.*

Michiru: *rushes at Deimos and hits the back of his head*

Demios: *groans and falls knocked out.*

Haruka: Michiru, get his keys and get me out of here!

Michiru: *grabs the keys from him and unlocks the cell door* Hauka! *hugs her close*

Haruka: *holds her close, not wanting to let her go.* Michi. . .

Vicky: *hits Phobos on the head with the butt of her gun.*

Phobos: *falls to the ground, unconscious*

Vicky: come on you two, lets get out of here before Raye finds out.

Michiru releases Haruka and grabs her hand* She's right. . . It won't be long until Raye finds out.

Haruka: *nods and lets Vicky lead the way.*

Haruka: *once inside the transporter grabs a gun and starts activating the auto pilot on the machine.* Michiru. . .

Michiru: *looks Haruka, her face pale*

Haruka: *looks at her, worried but kisses her fore head.* you take care of yourself.

Michiru: I told you I could.

Haruka: *nods.* good. *she runs out of the hatch and it closes and locks right behind her.*

*soon after Haruka is off the transporter, the engine starts and the destination is Outer Base.*

Michiru: *hits the hatch* HARUKA!!!

Haruka: *looks at her worried, then turns and runs back into the castle.*

Raye: *walks quickly to the cells* Why didn't you get me sooner? *growls at the Messenger* 

Messenger: I'm sorry, My Lady. I alerted you as fast as I could. 

Raye: *enters the cells and sees Deimos and Phobos on the floor* Damn...Alert everyone. We must get them.

Haruka: *the clicking of a hammer on a gun.* no need. *coming from behind Raye.*

Raye: *turns slowly* Haruka. Do you really plan on killing me?

Haruka: well what else do you expect when I'm holding a gun. *aims at her head.*

Raye: What would it accomplish? There are others who will come after me. Besides, would you really kill an unarmed person?

Haruka: you were going to torture us! at lest I killed Chad quickly.

Raye: It's because you killed him that I would torture you. Make you suffer as I have. I should have taken the life of Michiru as well...then you'd know twice the pain of what I've felt. The loss of your daughter and the one you love.

Haruka: well, I'm here to at lest know that you won't do her anymore harm.

Raye: HA! I did nothing to Michiru. I merely wanted to hurt you. What Deimos would have done would have been far worse than what I planned.

Haruka: you die now

Phobos: *rising slowly* No...I don't think so, Haruka. You will not harm Lady Raye. *stands next to her calmly*

Haruka: *looks at her then not sure who to aim at.* come at me Phobos, I'll kill you. 

Deimos: not if I stop you first. *stands next to Raye as well.*

Raye: You see, Haruka, killing me would not be as easy as you think. I'm giving you a head start before I tell them to kill you. 

Haruka: *turns the gun to Raye.* I don't care if they kill me, it won't be easy either. *stairs right at her, no feeling in her eyes.*

Raye: *glares back at her* Damn you...Why won't you just die? Die and let me know Chad's death is avenged!!

Haruka: *a sly smile grows on her face.* I'm an old penny. . . I always show up.

Raye: They also disappear, never to be seen again. Deimos, Phobos...Kill her!!

Deimos: *runs at her with his dagger out.*

Phobos: *follows Deimos with her own dagger*

Haruka: *turns the gun at Deimos and fires.* 

Deimos: *screams as he holds his shoulder and falls back.*

Phobos: *still goes after Haruka* Damn you!!!

Haruka: *turns to fire at her, but her gun jams.* danm! *she turns and starts to run.*

Phobos: *chases after her* You're mine, Haruka!!!

Haruka: *turns a corner sharp and vanishes into a room.*

Phobos: *turns the corner and walks cautiously into the room* Damn...where'd she go....?

Haruka: *grabs the arm with the dagger and tries to get it away.*

Phobos: *fights to pull her arm away, she kicks at Haruka's side*

Haruka: *grunts and stumbles back into a wall.*

Phobos: *rushes at her and holds the dagger against her throat* Any moves, and I'll slit your throat...

Haruka: *tenses at the feeling of the blade, but she then relaxes and puts her hands behind her head.*

Phobos: You seem pretty relaxed for someone about to meet their God face to face....Aren't you afraid of 

Death?

Haruka: *puts her hand around the blade and knees Phobos in the crotch.*

Phobos: *loosens her grip on the dagger as her knees weaken*

Haruka: *takes the dagger and with her other hand punches Phobos in the face.*

Phobos: *falls to the floor, dazed and dizzy*

Haruka: *sits on her stomach and holds the dagger at her throat, and has her arms pinned at her sides.* I hope you are valuable to Deimos.

Phobos: *glaring up at her* I couldn't tell you....not after what he was about to do to Michiru....

Haruka: what do you mean?

Phobos: Why do you think he was going into her cell? To talk?

Haruka: I know what he was going to do to Michiru but why did you say that?

Phobos: *looks away* If you're going to kill me, get it over with...

Haruka: you didn't want him to do it, did you?

Phobos: *stays silent and closes her eyes tight*

Haruka: *takes the dagger from her neck and gets up and leaves the room.*

Phobos: *gets up slowly and follows her* Why didn't you kill me? I'm as good as dead now, just do it 

already!

Haruka: *looks at her.* do you really want me to kill you?

Phobos: If they find me I'm dead. It's better if you kill me because both sides will want to when they find me. I have no other options.

Haruka: you mean the Outers?

Phobos: *nods her head* 

Haruka: *puts a hand on her shoulder.* if you stick with me, I promise you, they won't kill you.

Phobos: Thanks...but how can you even stand me? I helped kill your daughter...you should hate me.

Haruka: I. . . I'm not mad at you. *she says as if she's realizing it herself.*

Phobos: What? How can you not be? 

Haruka: I saw how you were acting when you talked about Deimos and Michiru. . . and I realized, I don't hate you.

Phobos: I didn't think he should treat her like that. That's all....

Deimos: *comes from around the corner his dagger raised ready to stab Haruka in the back.*

Phobos: NO! *places herself in the blades path*

Deimos: *can't stop when Phobos gets in the way. the blade goes right into her shoulder.* PHOBOS!

Phobos: *screams in pain as the blade sinks into her shoulder*

Deimos: Phobos, why? *catches her in his arms.*

Phobos: *through tears of pain* Because. . . she's loved...and loves someone in return. I've seen Lady Raye 

suffer the loss of her love. I can't stand to know Michiru would be the same way....

Haruka: *tears off Deimos' cape and pulls out the dagger and pushes on the wound.* Deimos, push down on this. I'll go find help.

Phobos: *screams again as the blade comes out and when she feels the pressure*

Raye: Deimos, you know the penalty for a traitor. *she says as she comes around the corner.*

Phobos: Please....forgive me....

Raye: Deimos, take your hand off the wound.

Deimos: *bows his head, closing his eyes tight, tears seeping from the corners.* . . . no. . .

Phobos: Deimos....you have to....or you'll die as well.

Deimos: so what, I will die at the hands of the Outers. . . 

Raye: Deimos, do not make me angry!

Phobos: *smiles up at Deimos* I cared for you...remember that...*pushes him away with her good arm and 

scrambles away from him and Raye*

Deimos: PHOBOS!

Deimos: *gets up and fallows her.*

Haruka: with the dagger in her hand.* you call yourself their leader.

Raye: Shut up. They are replaceable. Foolish children. Traitors. That's all they are.

Haruka: but now you stand alone. . . just you and me.

Raye: So it seems. *hatred and anger show in her eyes* I despise you, Haruka Tenou. Know that before you 

die. *she pulls out a whip and cracks it close to Haruka's body*

Haruka: *yells and runs at her with the dagger over her head.*

Raye: *calmly slashes the whip at her stomach*

Haruka: *drops the dagger and falls to her knees holding her stomach by both arms.*

Raye: *takes a step closer* You see? I can torture you before I kill you. 

Haruka: *grunts as she reaches for the dagger again.* I promise you, you won't enjoy it. . .

Raye: *cracks the whip by her hand* You think I'm going to let you have that back?

Haruka: *jerks her hand back.* gee why not, it will just make it a whole lot easier.

Raye: Open your eyes, Haruka. You've lost. I will destroy you, here and now. Then I will send Michiru to 

Hell with you. Then, the rest of the Outers. You will all suffer by my hand.

Haruka: NOT THIS LIFE! *grabs the dagger and runs at her aiming the dagger at her gut.*

Raye: *tenses in pain as the dagger sinks into her* Damn.....you....*she drops the whip and lets her arms fall to her side*

Haruka: *jumps back and does a spin kick right on the handle of the dagger.*

Raye: *takes a few steps backwards and falls on her back, blood trickling from the corner of her mouth*

Haruka: serves you right. *looking at her body then turns to find Deimos and Phobos.* 

Deimos: *earlier had fallows the blood droplets.*

Phobos: *walks quickly through the winding corridors, grabbing her injured shoulder with her hand*

Deimos: PHOBOS, please stop!

Phobos: *hears is voice, closer than before, and moves faster, becoming dizzy quickly*

Deimos: *turns a corner and sees her and rushes to her and catches her before she falls.* Phobos. . .

Phobos: Deimos...*tries to push him away* No...if you help me...you'll be a traitor and be killed.....

Deimos: I don't care about my life, but I care about yours. *holds her tighter and lets her rest her head on his shoulder.*

Phobos: *closes her eyes* Deimos....I'm sorry...for taking you for granted. I thought we'd be partners....until we died in battle...

Deimos: *tears weld in his eyes.* Phobos, I-I don't disserve you. *kisses her fore head.*

Phobos: Please...I don't want to leave you....not now...not ever....

Haruka: *comes up behind them and calls into a wrist watch.* HQ!

Setsuna: Haruka!! What's going on? What's taken you so long to respond??

Haruka: sorry Sets, I need medics at the Mars Base ASAP!

Setsuna: What? Why do you need our medics there?

Haruka: PLEASE, I don't have time to tell you, I'll tell you later, I promise.

Setsuna: You better have one. Medics are on the way.

Haruka: thank you Sets. *she turns off her wrist communicator and puts a hand on Phobos' shoulder.* hold on, ok?

Phobos: *opens her eyes slowly* I'll...try.. Thank you. . . Haruka...

Haruka: *nods.*

*later at Outer's base Haruka comes out of the medical transporter holding her sore stomach.*

Deimos: *comes out of the transporter holding Phobos' hand.*

Michiru: *runs to Haruka and hugs her gently* What happened to you?

Haruka: *hugs her back.* I went back to finish Raye off and made a couple of friends. *watches as the 

medics race by with Phobos and Diemos.*

Michiru: I'm talking about your stomach. What did Raye do to you?

Haruka: gave me a might hard love tap. *smiles and winks.*

Michiru: Oh sure. You laugh about it while I've been worrying my head off.

Haruka: *puts and arm around Michiru.* I'm sorry Sweetie. *kisses her fore head.*

Michiru: It's alright...I'm just glad you came back safe.

Haruka: *smiles and looks around, her eyes fall on Setsuna walking toward them.*

Setsuna: Do you have that reason for me, Haruka?

Haruka: *takes her arm from Michiru and puts them behind her.* Yes ma-am.

Setsuna: What could have been so important that you needed OUR medics rushed to Mars Base?

Haruka: because some POWs had been injured while helping me, Ma-am.

Setsuna: What POW's? We didn't have anyone left behind there!

Haruka: Deimos and Phobos were the prisoners of war ma-am. they had been lead into this war blind and I 

felt that them being left behind in their condition was in human.

Setsuna: You brought those two to this base? I cannot believe they were led blindly. They are too cold-hearted in nature from serving under Raye! 

Haruka: if you are going to charge them with anything ma-am, please put the penalties on me.

Setsuna: *crosses her arms in front of her* What on Pluto are you talking about?

Haruka: I know that you will be charging them for war charges and I ask to take their blame. they showed to me that they are sorry for what they have done, and I have forgiven them for what they did to me.

Setsuna: Haruka, you know as well as I do that I cannot take their crimes and place them on you. The only way blame can be taken off of them, and even this is going out on a limb, is if they had been brain washed. And even I think that is very unlikely.

Haruka: YOU CAN'T DO THAT!

Setsuna: I can't say that I am sorry. They knew full well what they were doing. Now, they must face the consequences of their actions. *turns and walks back to her office*

Haruka: YOU ARE THE WORST COMMANDER IN THE HISTORY OF COMMANDERS!

Setsuna: *stops and turns quickly* Are you looking to get dishonorable discharge, Tenou? If you are, keep going, and you'll get it.

Haruka: you don't care! You sit behind your danm desk and tell people what to do! You kill people with out breaking a sweat or even a tear!

Setsuna: I do what I have to do to see that we will succeed, no matter the cost. I have to be numb to what I often have to do. 

Haruka: *pulls at her gun and aims it at Setsuna.* You've never looked at a gun like this, have you?

Setsuna: *looks at the gun, then back at Haruka, hiding her fear* I've looked at guns before, Tenou.

Haruka: *puts her gun away.* Setsuna, if you must press charges, there is nothing for them here, send them to different galaxy and burn their history.

Setsuna: Haruka, if I do that, then everyone who has been involved with the Inners and their plot will expect the same treatment.

Haruka: you can't blame them. *pointing at the door where the two left.*

Haruka: they can't be blamed for everyone's crimes!

Setsuna: They are being blamed for their own. Or have you forgotten and have forgiven them for killing 

Hotaru?

Haruka: I told you Setsuna, I've forgiven them.

Setsuna: *closes her eyes and shakes her head slowly* I need to hear from their own mouths, without any coaching from you, that they are truly sorry for what they have done. And I need to know that they can be trusted not to turn against us when, and if, we let down our guard to them.

Haruka: *nods and smiles.* yes ma-am.

Setsuna: The moment they step out of line, both them and you will be sent to another galaxy with your histories burnt. Do I make myself clear? They will be your responsibility to keep in line.

Haruka: yes ma-am, thank you ma-am. *walks off.*

Setsuna: *sighs and holds her head.* I'm going soft. . .

Michiru: You are not going soft. You are merely giving a couple of wrongly-steered people a second chance.

Setsuna: I hope I don't have to send Haruka away, she's one of them I think can lead the Inners to peace.

Michiru: You won't have to, Setsuna. She seems sure that those two are truly good, just under the surface. And I am inclined to believe her.

Setsuna: *nods.* I want this little talk with the two to be kept quiet.

Michiru: Of course. Do you want them brought to your office once they are cleared?

Setsuna: no, I want to be the one to talk to them first, so once they are well, I want them to talk to me. I want them sent into me separately.

Michiru: Yes ma'am. Where would you like to meet them once they are well?

Setsuna: I want them waiting outside my office and you to tell me when they are there.

Michiru: Yes ma'am. I do believe it will be a while for at least one of them. There was one who was injured, though I do not know how badly.

Setsuna: I am willing to wait. just tell me as soon as they are there.

Michiru: Yes ma'am. If you will excuse me, I will go and check on their progress.

Setsuna: *nods and goes to her office.*

Michiru: *walks off in the direction Haruka left*

Haruka: *sits in her bunker smiling and looking at a picture of her daughter.*

Michiru: *knocks on the door as she walks in* I can't believe you got her to reconsider her decision!

Haruka: *looks at Michiru.* neither can I.

Michiru: Why did you forgive them? You were so bent on revenge, now you're fighting to protect them. Why?

Haruka: I saw how Phobos was acting as she was kissing the very lips of death. . . and I felt sorry for her.

Michiru: But why? Did you see something in her that was missing before? 

Haruka: *nods.* I saw myself like them when they were standing on my porch. . .

Michiru: What do you mean? How did you see yourself like them?

Haruka: before they killed Hotaru I saw that cold look. . . and I had every intension of fallowing through with the cut. . . *she put the hand with Hotaru's picture in it and covered her eyes.*

Michiru: But you didn't. Even though you wanted to.

Haruka: *wipes her eyes before rubbing her eyes.*

Haruka: *wipes her eyes before looking at Michiru.*

Michiru: *kneels in front of her* You did a great thing in letting them live. It shows that you didn't completely lose yourself when you lost Hotaru. 

Haruka: *caresses her face and softly smiles.* thank you Michiru.

Haruka: *caresses her face and softly smiles.* thank you Michiru.

Michiru: *smiles back* You don't need to thank me. You should know that.

Haruka: *smiles and hugs her.*

Michiru: *hugs her back* We should go check on Deimos and Phobos. Setsuna wants to see them as soon as they are well.

Haruka: about what? *looking at her.*

Michiru: I believe it's about letting them stay here. I'm not entirely sure.

Haruka: *nods.* lets go see them.

Michiru: *stands and takes her hand, pulling her to the base hospital*

Haruka: *before she pushes the door open stops Michiru.* Michi. . .

Michiru: *turns around* What is it, Ruka?

Haruka: *looks at the door.* I want to know if Phobos and Deimos are telling me the truth. . . I don't want to 

tell them about the talk with Sets.

Michiru: You don't have to if you don't want to. They might find out from Sets though.

Haruka: . . . I want to believe them. . . and I do. . . *looks down not knowing how to say what she wants to 

next without sounding bad.*

Michiru: *places her hand on her cheek gently* I believe them. I have to believe them because they had the chance to hurt you, but they didn't.

Haruka: *looks at her and nods.* I do too. . . Lets go see them, Mmm?

Michiru: *nods her head and smiles* Yes. I'm sure they'd like some company out here where they don't really have any friends.

Haruka: *lets her lead as they walk in.*

Deimos: *sits next to Phobos' bed watching her, holding one of her hands in his.*

Michiru: *knocks lightly on the door* How's she doing?

Deimos: s-she. . . not well right now. . . but she'll get better. *tears in his eyes as he kisses her hand.*

Michiru: *walks next to the bed and watches the young girl* What happened to her? How did she get like this?

Haruka: she took Deimos dagger when he tried to hurt me.

Deimos: I-I'm sorry that I ever raised the dagger. *looking at Michiru, thinking he must defend himself.*

Michiru: *raises her eyes to Deimos* Don't worry...I think you're going through enough and don't need me to yell at you.

Deimos: *lowered his head and put his fore head on her hand.*

Haruka: *puts a hand on his shoulder.* it's ok, Deimos. . . no matter what you'll never be without friends.

Deimos: *looks at her.* what?

Michiru: Haruka's right. We'll be your friends, if you'll let us.

Deimos: thank you. . . both of you. *looks from both of them to the other.*

Phobos: *stirs slightly under her blankets*

Deimos: *looks at Phobos.* Phobos? *takes one of her hands back in his.*

Phobos: *slowly opens her eyes, looks at him, and smiles a little* D-Deimos...

Deimos: Phobos, are you feeling better?

Phobos: I feel...like I'm dying. But better. . . Than before. 

Michiru: At least you're awake. That's the important thing.

Deimos: *tears in his eyes.* please, Phobos, don't leave me alone. . . *kisses her hand.*

Phobos: *squeezes his hand slightly* Don't worry...I won't leave you.

Deimos: *kisses her fore head.* Thank you Haruka, for your mercy, that mercy we did nod win fairly that day.

Haruka: you earned it x10 that day.

Michiru: *smiles at Haruka then turned back to Deimos and Phobos* I know this may not be a good time to bring this up, but our Commander, Setsuna Meioh, would like a word with you two. Once you both are well, that is.

Deimos: *looks at her worried.* do you know what it is?

Michiru: I don't think it's anything to worry about. I believe she wants to talk to you both about you staying here, in Outer Colonies.

Deimos: *gets up quickly.* we will be good, I promise.

Michiru: *smiles a bit* I have no doubt of that. It's just that, I believe Commander Meioh wants to make sure for herself.

Deimos: *nods.* c-can I go talk to her right now? *looking at them both.*

Michiru: I don't think that would be a problem. She does want to see each of you, separately, as soon as possible.

Deimos: *nods.*

Michiru: Haruka, would you mind taking Deimos to Commander's office? I

*I'll stay here with Phobos

Haruka: *nods.* alright, come on Deimos.

*the two of them leave.*

Setsuna: *sits behind her desk, looking over a few papers*

Haruka: *knocks on the door.*

Setsuna: Come in.

Haruka: *pops her head in.* Commander, someone wishes to spare some of your time.

Setsuna: *stands up and walks around her desk* Of course. Show them in.

Haruka: *looks at Deimos.* go on, her bark is more deadly then her bite. *smiles.*

Deimos: *nods and walks in to the office.*

Setsuna: *looks at him* So, I hear you wish to stay with us.

Deimos: *falls to one knee.* yes M'lady.

Setsuna: *looks at him wide eyed* Why are you doing that? Please, stand up.

Deimos: *gets up.* I'm sorry um. . . ma-am.

Setsuna: *tries hiding a smile* All I want to know is...if you stay among us, can we trust you to follow our 

rules and not break them.

Deimos: *bows his head.* Commander, I know there is nothing I can say here that you can trust. . . I do know. . . from my past. . . that I am not a saint, neither is my Phobos. . . I want to stay here. . . and I will fallow your laws, and wishes to the fullest of my capabilities. . . if I fail to please you Commander, may I be sent to the furthest corner of space, but if Phobos has not joined me in failing you, may you please spare her. . . *looking right at her eyes fighting to not look away, though fear shines out like a beacon in the night.*

Setsuna: *smiles sweetly, trying to ease his mind* I am willing to let you have a fresh start out here. I will no look at your past, but look at your actions starting today. I will do the same for your friend. All I ask is that you follow our rules and show a kind heart to people. You do this, and you can stay with us as long as you like. But, if you should show that you cannot live here with us, you will be sent to the distant galaxies.

Deimos: I promise to show everyone here with respect that I do not expect to receive back. . . I thank you Commander for your mercy.

Setsuna: If you treat others with respect, you will be shown respect in return. *extends her hand* Welcome to the Outer Colonies.

Deimos: *takes it and shakes it.*

Setsuna: Now, go back to your friend. I don't see any need for me to see her immediately, if ever.

Deimos: you don't ma-am?

Setsuna: *shakes her head* No. If she is anything like you, I'll burst out laughing as soon as she drops to a 

knee in front of me.

Deimos: *blushes and bows his head.* sorry ma-am. bad habit.

Setsuna: It's alright. I understand. Under someone like Raye, it's a surprise you have kindness left in you.

Deimos: *bows his head.* I don't want to talk about that. . . right now ma-am.

Setsuna: *nods her head once* Understandable. Now, go on. I'm sure you're worried about Phobos and 

that you'll want to tell her that you can stay here.

Deimos: *nods and runs out of the office leaving the sound of almost running Haruka over.*

Haruka: *pops her head in.* everything cool?

Setsuna: *places her hand over her mouth and nods her head* Yes. They are staying. I have no doubt that they will fit in just fine. After they realize that their superiors are also their equals and that there's no need to bow and kneel before them.

Haruka: *comes in and bows her head.* I owe you an apology for earlier, Commander.

Setsuna: *waves her hand slightly* Don't worry about it. I wouldn't expect anything else from you.

Haruka: *smiles.* so what about the other Inners?

Setsuna: *walks back behind her desk* I'm sending them information of Mars' fall. If they continue to resist, we will destroy them as well.

Haruka: so will there be an audience granted to them?

Setsuna: Yes. Which means, we will need extra security. Know anyone who would be interested in the job?

Haruka: well, there is me, Michi, Vicky, and maybe Deimos and Phobos.

Setsuna: *thinks for a moment* We'll wait and see about Phobos. If I'm right, she'll need a couple of weeks to heal before she does anything. 

Haruka: well at lest Deimos.

Setsuna: I'd Deimos to be there. I feel I can trust him. And, he's dealt with them at a closer level and would know what to expect from them and how to deal with them.

*I'd like

Haruka: maybe them seeing him, they will see what we did to him, maybe they will see how they will be welcomed.

Setsuna: *nods her head slowly* We can only hope. But. I'm not going to hold my breath. Raye may have been the leader, but the others may very well be like her.

Michiru: *walks in.* then we lay out a red carpet for them as if this war was nothing.

Setsuna: We will treat them as fellow leaders. With respect. But we will give them no choice. They either join with us or be destroyed. It's that simple.

Haruka: *nods.* hopefully none of them have heard why I spared the two.

Setsuna: Chances are not likely. As close as Raye was with the Inners, she always had problems with her 

servants. I doubt any of them would go to the rest of the Inners.

Haruka: so we leave a path unmarked for them to find on their own.

Setsuna: *nods* We will leave them a beacon to find those answers. If they choose to join with us and let 

the war end. Otherwise, they'll be left in the dark indefinitely.

Michiru: But, what if, by some strange chance, someone in Raye's service does indeed go to the other Inners and informs them?

Setsuna: We hope and pray to all of our Gods that it does not happen. If it does, and they resist, we'll get rid of them.

Haruka: I'd hate to have to shed any more blood then that is required.

Setsuna: *sighs heavily* Enough blood has been spilled. Too many lives needlessly lost. I know how you feel, Haruka. *sits at her desk* Alright. I have work here I need to finish if we are going to do this.

Haruka: *nods and opens the door for Michiru.*

Michiru: *walks out the door and smiles back at Haruka* You should have seen Deimos' face when he came into the room.

Haruka: oh yeah?

Michiru: *nods her head* I thought he was going to start bouncing around, he was so happy. He wanted to tell Phobos, but she was sleeping when he came in.

Haruka: *smiles.* well when he ran out of Sets' office I would of had foot prints on my body if I hadn't moved.

Michiru: *giggles* He has every right to be happy. I believe that he and Phobos will be enjoying their time here.

Haruka: *Nods.* the way he is, could be so easily shattered. . . I don't mean he'll turn bad.

Michiru: I know. I'm sure that they'll do fine.

Haruka: *nods.* you're right.

Michiru: Now, what to do. I know that Deimos will be staying with Phobos until she is able to leave the 

hospital. But, what will they do when she leaves. They don't have anywhere to go.

Haruka: you know we do have a two bed room house. . .

Michiru: That's true. And I honestly wouldn't mind having them stay with us. Phobos talked a little, and she was very kind.

Haruka: and it would be nice to have a more masculine person in the house.

Michiru: We'd also have someone to help eat the leftovers.

Haruka: *smiles and nods.* shell we go tell them or let them be?

Michiru: Let's wait a while. Like I said, we have some time because Deimos probably won't leave Phobos' side until she's healed.

Haruka: Mmm, time to ourselves. *takes her lips into a passionate kiss.*

Michiru: *sighs quietly and wraps her arms up around her neck*

Haruka: *softly breaks it and then whispers in her ear.* 

Michiru: *blushes slightly and gently pushes her* Ruka....

Haruka: *smiles at her.* ok we won't. *kisses her again.*

Michiru: *kisses her back then pulls away* We should get to the house. We'll need to clean it up a little since we will be having two people move in.

Haruka: aw, can we do it later? *looking at her with puppy eyes.*

Michiru: *closes her eyes* No. . .not the puppy eyes. Please, anything but that...

Haruka: *chuckled.* ok, we'll clean, but you promise we can play after words?

Michiru: *kisses her cheek* Absolutely.

Diemos: *stifles with his old Mars' uniform as he tries to put it on and not think about the memories woven in the fabric.*

Phobos: *sits on a chair and watches him* Why did you agree to this again? I can see how much that suit bothers you.

Diemos: they said that if I wear it, and show the others that I am free of harm it will have a greater impact. 

Phobos: *shakes her head slightly* I wish I was able to go with. *looks at her shoulder* If this stupid wound would heal quicker.

Diemos: *doesn't look at it as he fights with the buttons on his front.*

Phobos: *walks to him and helps with the buttons* Relax. Everything is going to be fine. And you only have to wear this for a day.

Diemos: *looks at her and then runs a soft hand on her wrapped shoulder, the look of regret coming back.*

Phobos: *carefully takes his hand in hers* It's ok. Don't worry about it anymore.

Diemos: *closes his eyes trying to make it go away and then hugs her.*

Phobos: *hugs him back gently* Deimos. . .Please, it's ok. I'm fine.

Diemos: *nods and goes to the door where just outside the door he sees Haruka and Michiru waiting, also dressed in their planet's colors.*

Michiru: *pulls gently on her sea green dress* Well, it's now or never. 

Haruka: *holds out her elbow to Michiru.*

Diemos: *takes a deep breath and gets ready to fallow them.*

Phobos: *kisses Deimos lightly on the cheek* Good luck. All of you. 

Michiru: *takes Haruka's arm* Thank you, Phobos. 

*the rest of the Inners and their guardians stand in the main hall talking to each other.*

Haruka: *walks in leading Michiru and looks around for anything that would give a hint of trouble then for Setsuna.*

Setsuna: *walks slowly around the room and spots Haruka and Michiru* They all appear to be here. I think we should be able to start soon.

Haruka: *nods to her and gives the guest one quick glance again.*

Diemos: *looked around at the Inners feeling uneasy.*

Lo: *sees Diemos after looking around the room* So, where's your better half? Shouldn't she be here?

Diemos: she is bed ridden at the present state.

Lo: And why is that? What's happened to her since she's been here? 

Diemos: *looks down.* I-I nearly killed her.

Lo: *her face becomes red* What?! How could you have nearly killed your partner?

Diemos: *lowed his head.* a person came into our castle to save us, I tried to kill them, but Phobos threw herself in front of them and took a stab at her shoulder. *pointing at his own to show witch one.*

Lo: *shook her head* What was she thinking?

Diemos: she was the one THINKING! *he then head tears in his eyes and glared at her, ready to defend his un-present partner.*

Lo: You two have changed. *she turns away* I'm not sure if it was for the better or the worse.

Diemos: *lashed out and pushed her hard.* IT WAS FOR THE BEST, BITCH!

Haruka: *walks over and puts a hand on Diemos' shoulder.* Diemos, stand down.

Lo: *smiles evilly* Oh, come on, let him come at me. I won't hold back.

Haruka: you are here for peace not to stir things up. . . Diemos go stand next to the Commander.

Diemos: *nodded and walked over to Setsuna, expecting to be banished for lashing out as he did.*

Lo: *grins as Deimos walks off* What a waste of a good soldier. 

Setsuna: *looks at Deimos* I know this must be hard for you. Just try to keep your feelings down, ok?

Diemos: I'm sorry Commander, she was spitting on Phobos name without her able to defend it.

Haruka: *fought hard not to say anything to the girl.*

Setsuna: It's alright. Just remember, they're on our grounds and they cannot do anything more. 

Michiru: *walks to Haruka and places a hand on her shoulder* Don't let her bother you. She can't do anything. 

Lo: That's right. I can't do anything. I'd like to live to fight another day.

Haruka: *walks off mumbling.* there won't be another day.

Setsuna: *signals for Haruka and Michiru to come over*

Haruka: *put an arm around Michiru and lead her over.*

Setsuna: We should get this over with. The more they stay on one side of the room, the more nervous I get.

Haruka: *nods and walks forward to what looks like a pedestal.* excuse me?!

*the group looks up at her*

Haruka: we have all asked you to come here for a purpose. *she looks at Setsuna and slowly backs away from the pedestal.*

Setsuna: *walks to the podium* I think you all for coming here to meet with us today. The circumstances which I brought you here, are as follows. Raye Hino, Leader of the Mars Colony, has died. *she pauses, expecting some kind of reaction from the Inners*

Lita: YOU LIE! RAYE WOULD NEVER JUST DIE!

Setsuna: I am afraid it's the truth. She died on Mars Colony, fighting until her end.

Lo: who did it? who killed her! 

Haruka: *walks forward to pull Setsuna back.*

Setsuna: *holds her hand to the side, signaling her to stop* It does not matter who killed her. She paid for her crimes with her life. Now, to the reason you are all here. With Raye gone, Mars Colony is now occupied by the Outer Colonies. It is going to be up to you whether or not we keep up this senseless war.

Amy: *walks forward.* Commander Setsuna, if we do surrender, will there be any punishment put on the innocent people on our planets?

Setsuna: *shakes her head* The innocent people who stood by and did nothing will not be punished in any way. Those who have fought against us will be offered a second chance to live peacefully under the leadership of the Outer Colonies.

Amy: *steps forward she looks back at Namy.* I leave the second chance before you, you choose what you want.

Namy: *steps forward slowly* I am tired of seeing people lose their lives so needlessly. I want this to end, and I would like a second chance if one is being offered.

Amy: *smiled and nodded.* 

Mina: *looks at Quane and steps forward.* I leave you with the same choice as well Quane.

Quane: *looks around, anger in her eyes* Are you going to let Raye's death go un-avenged? She was our leader and your friend!! I will not give in and let her death be the end of what she worked so hard for!!

Mina: very well Quane, do what you feel is right. *she bows her head and looks away.* 

Lita: Quane, you can join with me and Lo, we are not going to let Raye's death go unpunished. *glares at the Outers.* 

Lo: *stands behind her leader taking a defensive.*

Haruka: Commander, you need to leave. *she whispers.*

Setsuna: *looks back at Haruka* What good would it do? We have to try to get this over with. I don't care what it takes right now.

Haruka: *turns to Diemons.* Diemos, get Michiru out of here. *trying to keep it so Michiru wouldn't hear her.*

Diemos: *nods his head and moves to Michiru* Michiru, would you come with me please? 

Michiru: *looks from Diemos to Haruka questioningly* Um. . . Sure. *the two leave the room slowly*

Haruka: *walks past Setsuna.* you three want to see the killer of Raye? *looking at them with no fear.*

Lita: *turns to glare at Haruka* Yes. Bring them before us immediately!

Haruka: *extends her arms.* standing before you was the last face she saw as she passed into what-ever after life suited her.

Lita: What? You killed Raye? How dare you!!! You will pay for her death!! All of you will pay dearly! *Lita, 

Lo, and Quane get ready to leave the room* You will pay with your lives!!

*all of a sudden there is a dull thud as the lock between the two double doors they entered in goes into it's port.*

Haruka: *walks off the stage.* this ends here and now!

Lita: *walks to stand a few feet from Haruka* You killed our great leader....and my best friend. You think I 

will let you live?

Haruka: *looks off to the side.* Vicky, bring them their weapons! *in her hand appears her sword.*

Lita: *quickly pulls it from Vicky's hands* You will pay with your own blood, Haruka Tenou.

Haruka: *raises her sword.* show me then Lita, show all present that I was meant to die that day!

Setsuna: That is enough!! Both of you drop your weapons!

Haruka: *lowers her sword and steps back.*

Setsuna: Lita. I know you are upset over losing Raye. Killing Haruka is not going to change anything. Let's resolve this peacefully.

Lita: *lowers her weapon as well.* 

Lo: Lita, what are you doing? *without any hesitation grabs her gun and fires a bulled made of electricity at Haruka.* 

Haruka: *screams as she falls back and slides. once stopped, she lays there motionless.*

*the scream carries to where Diemos took Michiru.*

Michiru: *hears the scream in runs into the room with Diemos following close behind* HARUKA!!! *runs to her side* Haruka...

Lo: she's dead!

Haruka: *softly groans and tries to move, but the shot knocked all her senses off, that moving hurts. She grits her teeth, fighting back a scream.*

Michiru: Haruka. . .don't move. Just lie still. 

Setsuna: *walks slowly and calmly to Lita, Lo, and Quane* Do you three honestly want to keep killing innocent people? Join with us and end this stupid war.

Lo: *aims the gun at Setsuna.* say another word, I dare you! Haruka: *struggles to put her head up.* S-Sets. . .

Lita: *steps in the line of the gun* It's over, Lo. She's right. It's useless to keep going on against them.

Lo: b-but Raye. . .

Lita: Raye died because she didn't know when to quit. Are you willing to end the lives of our people just so we can avenge her death? I am not willing to do that.

Lo: *looks at Quane.* Quane: *turns to Mina, tears in her eyes.* Miss M-Mina. . . *fidgeting with the rim of her skirt.*

Mina: It's alright, Quane. Do what you know is the right thing to do.

Quane: *throws her arms around Mina.* Mina, please give me another chance, please, I'll be good, like I always am.

Mina: *wraps her arms around her* I know you will. *looks at Setsuna* You have our answer, Commander Meioh.

Setsuna: *nods and turns to Michiru.* Get Haruka to ICU ASAP! Michiru: *Nods and soon stretcher appears and takes Haruka away.*

Lita: Please, forgive me, Commander Meioh. We of the Jupiter Colony would drop all hostile activities against the Outer Colonies.

Setsuna: as of this moment all war crimes are forgiven to them who are willing to give in.

Lita: *looks again at Lo* Are you going to join with us? Or are you going to continue this fight on your own?

Lo: *looks at Lita scared and puts her gun down.* no ma-am, I don't want to be alone.

Lita: I do believe you have an answer from the Inner Colonies, Commander Meioh. We will end all hostile activities against you.

Setsuna: *nods.* good, I have a soldier to look after. . . excuse me. *turns to leave.*

Michiru: *sits next to Haruka in the hospital room, her hands folded under her chin*

Haruka: *tries to move, still hurting, but not like before.* M-Michi. . .

Michiru: *takes her hand and holds it gently* Sshh....try not to move or talk for a while. You're going to make it hurt more.

Haruka: I was pretty stupid today. . . *she groans.*

Michiru: You were not stupid. It was Lo that shot you when you didn't make a move against her.

Haruka: *groans.* as a soldier I should of been ready. . .

Michiru: Hey, even a soldier needs to think like a civilian from time to time.

Haruka: *smiles softly and closes her eyes again.* I'm sorry, but sleep sounds like a good idea. . .

Michiru: *leans up and kisses her forehead softly* You sleep, Ruka. I'll leave you and let Sets and the others know how you're doing.

Haruka: *nods and makes a soft noise.*

Michiru: *smiles and leaves the room silently*

Inners and Setsuna: *stand just outside the room talking and waiting.*

Michiru: *walks to them* She'll be alright. If she gets enough rest and stops talking so much.

Vicky: Haruka, shut up? never! Setsuna: *chuckles.*

Michiru: *nods her head and looks at Lo* When she wakes up, I think you should say something to her. Not necessarily an apology, but something.

Lo: *lowers her head.* I'll be sent away. . . won't I. . .

Setsuna: No, you won't be sent away. I understand that tensions were high in there. I'm sure Haruka will see that as well. We are giving second chances, Lo. You still have yours.

Lo: thank you ma-am. *she looks at Diemos and Phobos.* I'm sorry.

Phobos: For what? Raye being gone? In all honesty, we are better off without her. I know I am. She order my death after I was injured protecting Haruka. *indicates her wrapped shoulder*

Lo: I spat on your name for taking that dagger attack. . . I was being ignorant. . . bows her head.*

Phobos: *closes her eyes and sighs* I'll gladly take another dagger for a friend. And as for ignorance...Lo, I don't think you know the meaning of the word. It's how you felt.

Lo: *looks at Diemos scared.*

Phobos: *looks from Diemos to Lo* Did something else go on that I wasn't told about?

Diemos: if Phobos forgives you, Lo, then so do I.

Phobos: *nods her head* Don't worry about it, Lo. After all, through all this, we're still going to be friends, right?

Lo: *smiles and nods.* thank you. 

Haruka: *a few moments later walks up and looks around the hospital room.*

Lo: *sitting on the far side of the room* You're finally awake. I was beginning to wonder if I'd get to talk to you today.

Haruka: *looks at her.* why doesn't your wants, shock me. *she giggles and looks up.*

Lo: Are you feeling alright?

Haruka: a little hurt when I move, but nothing life threatening.

Lo: *closes her eyes and stands up* I'm not expecting your forgiveness. Nor am I asking for it. 

Haruka: people act differently under the same pressure. *acting like she talking from experience.*

Lo: I've decided to stay here, just like the others. I understand if you won't be able to trust me. *walks to the door* I should leave now. I know I'm the last person you wanted to see. I'll tell Michiru and Setsuna that you're awake.

Haruka: *gets a stern voice.* Soldier, did I tell you to leave?

Lo: *turns back to face her* No, you didn't. Is there a reason for me to stay?

Haruka: *her voice softens.* I didn't tell you that. . .*Pausing so that she can hold the suspense.* I have forgiven you.

Lo: *looks at her in surprise* Why would you forgive me? I would have killed you.

Haruka: you didn't, did you?

Lo: No, I didn't. I had every intention of doing it...but I didn't.

Haruka: then I have no reason to hold a grudge on you.

Lo: *smiles slightly* Thank you. If there's nothing else, I'll get Michiru and Commander Setsuna.

Haruka: *Nods and smiles.* have a good day.

Lo: *nods her head and leaves the room, heading toward Michiru and Setsuna* Haruka is awake if you want to see her. 

Michiru: *smiles* Thank you Lo.

*they walk into Haruka's room*

Haruka: *lays on her arm looking up at the ceiling, humming.*

Michiru: *walks to the side of the bed and kisses her cheek softly* Hello there, beautiful. How are you?

Haruka: *looks up at Michiru.* I'm fine "Beautiful Morning".

Michiru: I see Lo survived talking with you.

Haruka: *shrugs.* what was there to survive?

Michiru: Not much, considering she's the reason you're in this bed. 

Haruka: this isn't the first bed, but I would rather it be a different bed. *smiles at Michiru.*

Michiru: *smiles and shakes her head* When you're better. Setsuna: A-hem...if you two are finished.

Haruka: *blushes and clears her throat.* S-sorry Ma-am.

Setsuna: *laughs slightly* Don't worry about it. Haruka, we need to talk about what you will do from here. I should have Vicky here as well, since this concerns the both of you, but I will talk with her later.

Setsuna: Since the war is over, and the Inner Colonies have agreed to be under our watch, we have no need of the Gundams. 

Haruka: *sits up.* You're not going to just destroy them, are you?

Setsuna: That is yet to be decided. We have no use for them anymore. To keep them would be a waste. Constant maintenance, storage. What would we do with them?

Haruka: *looks at her hands.*

Setsuna: I wouldn't destroy them if we knew what to do with them. 

Michiru: Commander, what if we stored them in an underground bunker? I know for a fact we have a few of them near and on the base. *looks down at Haruka* It is something we can do with them.

Haruka: *smiles and looks at them.* we can do that?

Michiru: *I don't see why not. They are empty now. Whatever was stored there is gone. 

Setsuna: *thinks for a moment* That is a possibility. But, we'd need people to look after them.

Haruka: Michiru, I'm a mechanic.

Michiru: I know you are. Why don't we have you and Diemos look after them? I'm sure he wouldn't mind, and I know you wouldn't.

Haruka: *smiles.* awesome!

Setsuna: Alright, then. I won't even debate it. It will be the responsibility of you and Diemos to see that the gundams are properly cared for in case we should need them again. And I hope that we don't.

Haruka: *nods.*

Setsuna: I'll leave it to you to inform Diemos. I have work to do, so I'll leave you two. *smiles and leaves the room* 

Michiru: *smiles at Haruka* There. Now you and Diemos have something to work on together.

Haruka: *wraps her arms around Michiru and pulls her into her lap.* have I told you that I love you?

Michiru: *leans against her* I believe you have. But I won't object to hearing it again because I love hearing it. And I love you too.

Haruka: *smiles and whispers.* I love you. *then softly kisses her lips.*

Michiru: *wraps her arms around her neck and returns the kiss*

Haruka: *sits back and looks at her.* thank you, I couldn't stand seeing Windcutter melt.

Michiru: *smiles sweetly* I know. You're just lucky I remembered the underground storage before it was too late.

Haruka: you are sneaky.

Michiru: I'm not sneaky...I'm resourceful.

Haruka: I thank you for it.

Haruka: *in the hospital area getting dressed, not hesitating just after getting the ok to go hom.*

Michiru: *knocks on the door as she enters* Are you just about ready? I called Phobos and told her that we would be on our way shortly.

Haruka: *throws the last of her things in a bag.* lets get out of this room, you know how much I hate hospitals.

Michiru: *smiles* I know. Let's hope this will be the last time you'll have to be in one for a long time.

Haruka: *nods and walks over to her and puts an arm around her waist.*

Michiru: *leans her head on her shoulder* Let's go. I'm sure Phobos will have something cooked to eat as a 

welcome home surprise.

Haruka: Mmm, home made cooking. another thing I've missed sense my surprise visit to the hospital.

Diemos: *sneaks into the kitchen and makes his way to a bowl full of some kind of sweet pudding.*

Phobos: *stands at the stove* You touch it and you won't eat it.

Diemos: aw, come on Phobos, I'm starving and your cooking always does this to me. *eyeing the pudding.*

Phobos: You'll have to wait. It's not my fault you love my food so much.

Diemos: *walks behind her and hugs her.* yes it is. . . beside my mom's cooking you are the best cook in the univers.

Phobos: *turns her head and kisses his cheek* You are so sweet. But you're still not tasting it before 

anyone else.

Diemos: aw, it was worth a try huh?

Diemos: *kisses her cheek.*

Phobos: I guess it was a good effort. Comparing me to your mother? I must be a talented chef.

Diemos: *kisses his thumb and first two fingers and throws them in the air.* de best.

Phobos: *giggles happily* Go and wait for Haruka and Michiru. They should be arriving soon.

Diemos: *nods and sees some kind of batter sitting out, snitches a taste as he walks into the living room.*

Phobos: *shakes her head and continues cooking* 

Haruka: *in the car to their house.* why couldn't I drive? my baby misses me. *rubbing the dash board.*

Michiru: *shakes her head and sighs jokingly* You know, at times I think you care for this car more than you do me.

Haruka: naw, I never imagine my car in a bikini or less. *smiles at her.*

Michiru: *smiles and blushes slightly* Well then, I guess I place a little higher on your list than the car.

Haruka: *makes a small space between her finger and thumb.* just a little.

Michiru: If I wasn't driving right now, I'd slap you for that. *laughter in her eyes*

Haruka: *hugs her and puts her head on Michiru's shoulder.* I wuve you Michi. *giving Michiru her two most cutest puppy eyes.*

Michiru: You and those puppy eyes of yours. Why do those eyes have to be my downfall?

Haruka: cause you wove me? *she bats her eyes.*

cause*

Michiru: You're right. I do love you. I love you more than a car and more than my violin.

Haruka: *smiles and kisses her cheek.* if scrapping my baby ment saving your life Michi, I'd do it in a heart beat.

Michiru: *pulls into the driveway* That's good to know. Now I know how much better I am than a car.

Haruka: *hugs her.* much better. *jumps out of the car and gets her bag and heads up the steps.*

Michiru: *steps out of the car and follows close behind her*

Haruka: *swings open the door and has a funny feeling of yelling.* "HONEY, I'M HOME!

Diemos: *from the living room.* Honey? When did I turn into your "Honey"? *walks into view of them.*

Michiru: She's kidding. The trip to the hospital did a number on her sanity. *walks to the kitchen* Do you need any help in here Phobos? 

Phobos: Nope. Just about finished.

Haruka: *walks into the kitchen.* Mmm, what's for dinner?

Phobos: I made parmesan chicken with mushroom sauce, sweet creamed potatoes, a light salad, and for desert sweet apple pudding.

Haruka: *puts a hand on her stomach.* I feel like I haven't eaten in days. 

Diemos: *comes up behind her and puts an arm over her shoulder.* techically, with the food they serve at the hospital that is not too far from the truth.

Michiru: I agree. You go there to get better and they barely feed you. When they do, it's unappetizing. 

Phobos: Well, I assure you that after you eat this, you will not want to eat again for a couple of days.

Haruka: wow, that good, huh?

Phobos: Just ask Diemos. He could barely keep himself from eating the food before you arrived.

Haruka: hey, starting to eat without me?!

Diemos: sue me!

Haruka: alright I will. . . I get your share of the pudding dissert. Ha! 

Diemos: *turns to Phobos.* Phobos!

Phobos: Leave me out of this. I warned you. 

Michiru: I think we'll have to get accustomed to this again. It was so nice having a quiet house.

*the two start to rough house.*

Phobos & Michiru: *both shout* If you mess it up you're cleaning it!!

*the two instantly stop and a halo appears over each of their heads.*

Michiru: Oh give me a break. You two couldn't be angels if you tried.

Haruka: *sticks her tongue out at her.*

Diemos: at lest I still keep my angelic image. *throws out his chest and puts his hands on his hips.*

Phobos: Ha! The only time you're angelic is when you're sleeping. 

Michiru: *eyes Haruka* Don't stick it out unless you plan on using it any time soon.

Haruka: *pops it back in.* is that an invitation? *looking slyly at her.*

Michiru: *winks at her* Later. 

Phobos: Alright you two. That's enough foreplay before dinner. 

Haruka: aw that's the best time to do it. *winks at Diemos.*

Phobos: Well, it'll just have to wait because dinner is ready. If you wouldn't mind setting the table? *starts handing out plates, forks, knives, and glasses* 

Michiru: Of course not, Phobos. *takes the plates and sets them on the table*

Haruka: *smiles watching Michiru. looks at Diemos.* Now all she's missing is a black dress with a fluffy skirt that goes highter then is legal. 

Diemos: Mmm, Phobos is missing one too.

Phobos: You two are terrible. *hands Haruka the glasses and the forks and knives to Diemos* Make yourselves useful and behave yourselves.

Haruka: *smiles and helps set the table, throws a glance at Michiru to see if she caught what she had said.*

Michiru: *tries hiding the smile on her face* Did you say something, Ruka?

Haruka: *leans closer to her.* don't tease me like that, I know you heard me. . . with or without panties?

Michiru: *whispers close to her ear* How about I leave that to your imagination.

Haruka: *smiles and gives the corner of her mouth a kiss.*

Phobos: *begins carrying the food to the table* Let's get going before the food gets cold. 

Michiru: I'll help. 

*goes to the kitchen then returns with the potatoes*

Haruka and Diemos: *sit at the table, can't hardly wait.*

Phobos: *brings in the pudding and sits down* Ok, I think that's it. 

Michiru: I hope so. These two are about to dive in and leave nothing for us.

Haruka: *quickly stands and pulls out the closest chair to her.* here you are, Miss Kaioh. *bows at the hips.*

Michiru: *smiles and sits* Thank you, Ruka. 

Phobos: When was the last time somenoe did that for me? *taps her finger against her chin* I can't remember....*smiles at Diemos*

Diemos: hey, I can be fancy too. *gets up and pulls out a chair for Phobos.* Here you are Miss. . . um. . . 

Phobos. *smiles as has a large sweat drop on the side of his head.*

Phobos: *giggles and kisses his cheek* Thank you, Diemos. *sits and smiles at him*

Diemos: *smiles and sits down soon after her.* 

Haruka: *looks at the table.* so what should we start off with first?

Phobos: I know I'm going to regret saying this....Dig in. 

Michiru: Wrong thing to say to them....

Haruka: *grabs the plate in front of Michiru and gives her a good serving of everything then helps herself.* 

Diemos: *watches and then looks at Phobos' empty plate and his half full plate.* Um. . . whoopsie.

Phobos: *leans to Michiru* You know, if they eat all the food like that, you and I can order out for pizza. 

Michiru: *smiling* You're right. We should let them eat it all. It'll be my treat.

Haruka: aw, all my hard work to fill your plate first, Michi and you're going to let some pizza guy come here ruin it. *sits back and pretends to pout.*

Diemos: *gives Phobos the plate one it's full.* here you go, Phobos. I got your's before I got my own.

Michiru: *teases Haruka* I know, Ruka....The thought of a high school pizza boy is much more appealing to me right now. 

Phobos: *takes the plate from Diemos* I know, silly. I was teasing you.

Diemos: *smiles and takes the empty plate in front of Phobos and starts to fill it up.* 

Haruka: *crosses her arms and turns away from the table.* oh I see how it is. . . we maybe I'm not appealing to playing after dinner now. *throw her head back.*

Michiru: I guess not. You'll just have to go without me indefinitely.

Haruka: *turns to her.* oh no, ANYTHING but that! *puts her hands on her cheeks.* Please have mercy on my, Michiru. *being sarcastic.*

Michiru: *closes her eyes* No. I will not give in. I will deprive you of what you want most. 

Phobos: *quietly to Diemos* How long do you think they'll keep this up?

Diemos: not even a full moment. *whispers back.* 

Haruka: *makes her puppy eyes and lays her head on 

Michiru's shoulder.* Please play with me after supper Michi, pleasie. *bats her eyes.*

Michiru: *squeezes her eyes shut from Haruka's eyes* No, you cannot make me give in to those eyes.

Haruka: *gets her face really closet to Michiru's then taps her on the shoulder.* hey Michi.

Michiru: *opens one eye and looks at her*

Haruka: *sneaks her a romantic kiss. After awhile of kissing starts to pull back, seeing what Michiru will do.*

Michiru: *smiles sweetly* You win. No pizza boy. Just you and me, after dinner.

Haruka: *smiles and kisses her again.* I'm glad I won you from the smelly greasy pizza boy.

Michiru: *teases again* Actually, it's the aroma of Phobos's cooking. It's much more tantalizing than pizza.

Haruka: *sticks her tongue out slightly and hugs her.* well I'd rather it be that then a; pan crust, mazzerala cheeze, peperonies, green pepers, and black olives.

Michiru: You are a cruel fighter, Ruka. You know that, don't you?

Haruka: *put a finger on her bottum lip.* gee, new one on me. *smiles.*

Haruka: *walks up to a large metal door, pushes a few buttons and then it slides open. as they enter the room the lights turn on shining on the gundams.*

Deimos: *looks at the gundams, eyes going wide* Man...They are huge when you see them up close.

Haruka: *smiles and walks over to Windcutter.* hey bud, been keeping the others in line? . . . that's my bud.

Deimos: *watches her curiously* Why are you talking to it?

Haruka: *shrugs.* I do it to my cars too, bad habbit I guess. *grabs a tool box and walks over to check on Windcutter.*

Deimos: It's not a bad habbit, I guess. I've just never known anyone to talk to a machine like it's a living, breathing person.

Haruka: well, there's a first for everyting, huh? *opens up the controle pannels and starts to tests all the parts.*

Deimos: *shrugs his shoulders* I guess there is. 

Haruka: *gets done with Windcutter and goes to the next ones.*

Deimos: What's it like to pilot one of these? 

Haruka: it's awsome, you feel like you can do almost anything.

Deimos: Are they hard to control?

Haruka: at first, but then in almost turns into a second nature.

Deimos: Does Michiru have any problems with you being the pilot of one of these? I mean, it can be dangerous sometimes, doesn't she get worried about you pilotting one?

Haruka: of corse she gets worried. . . but she has this theory. . . 

Deimos: What theory is that, if you don't mind me asking?

Haruka: she'd rather I die doing something I enjoy then die on a bed being a lump.

Deimos: *laughs a little* Yeah, I guess she would say something like that.

Haruka: *smiles and finishes.* all done.

Deimos: *nods* 

Haruka: *walks to the door.* hopfully this will be our fist and last time to use them.

Haruka: *walks to the door.* hopfully this will be our fist and last time to use them. *before she turns off the lights, turns to the open room.* have a nice sleep Windcutter. *turns the lights off and locks the door.*


End file.
